Toad-Napped
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: This is the first installment of the Toad series; a series about the baby mushroom boy of Princess Peach and his life. We start out with a story of him and his sister/girlfriend Toadette captured by Bowser, or better yet, Toadnapped


_This begins a series about the life of Toad; the famous baby mushroom boy of Princess Peach. We look forward to exciting times and fun stories; as well as your great reviews. So lets begin!_

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad and his sister/girlfriend Toadette were hanging out with each other in their home, Princess Peach's castle. Toad; of course, is Peach's baby boy, and Toadette his sister.

Anyways, the two were playing with one anther in the gameroom of the castle when Peach came into the room. "Toad, Im going to be leaving for this weeks MSS Board Of Governers Meeting. You and Toadette stay safe please" she said. "Ok!" said Toad in his always happy childish voice. "While Im there I might even get you something, so be good and safe while Im gone". Toad and Toadette nodded and Peach headed off to Baseball Island; the home of the Mario Super Sluggers games. And it should have been happy times for the little 'Shrooms.

Bowser, the captain of the Bowser Monsters, was getting ready for the meeting when on his airship he spied on Peachs Castle and saw Toad and Toadette on the castle front porch via his telescope. Ever since Peach gave birth to Toad, Bowser had been envious of the little mushroom baby. He had always thought of him as annoying, childish and crazy. He had been kidnapping/attempting to kidnap him ever since he first met Toad. "Oh I've got him now" He thought to himself. "And not only him, but his annoying little girlfriend as well! Bwa ha ha ha!" He said aloud as he steered his airship to the castle.

Meanwhile, the two had gone back into the castle. "Yawn!" said Toad, "Im getting tired". "Me Too!" said Toadette. Just as they were about to enter their respective bedrooms, there was a knock at the door. Toad, being the happy guy that he is, cheerfully said "Come in!". Suddenly, the door was burnt down, and none other then Bowser jumped in. "ROOOOAAAARRRR! I'VE COME FOR YOU MUSHROOMS!" Toad and Toadette yelled and ran, but Bowser overpowered and placed them in his airship. "THIS PARTY'S OVER!". Toad and Toadette were placed in the basement of the airship and could only cry for help as the airship took off for Bowsers Castle. Once there, they were placed in the dungeon.

Peach had just gotten out of the MSS Board Of Governers meeting at Peach Ice Garden. There was nothing to be to be worried about from her point of view. But she saw Bowser walking to his ballpark laughing to himself. "Lets see how those mushrooms like it now! BWA HAHAHAHA!" Peach immediately thought of Toad. She couldnt stand the thought of the horror her little baby was going through, as well as his sister Toadette. She knew if she wanted her children to be ok, she had to go into the Bowser Castle ballpark. "Im coming for you sweetie" she thought as she headed to the castle.

In the dungon, Toad and Toadette were crying their eyes out. There was nothing the two could do about their situation. "Oh Toad, I guess the only good thing about this is that we have each other." said Toadette, who was crying just as hard as her brother/boyfriend was. "I guess so" said Toad, who was still sobbing. "I hate that Turtle! I wish he would die for crying out loud!" said Toad. By coincidence, Bowser was just outside the door, and roared in. "What was that, Toad?!" he yelled. "Sorry Bowser, Sir" said Toad, obviously scared of Bowser and his height. "Thats what I thought" Bowser replied as he slammed the door. "I want my mommy!" cried Toad, hoping that Peach would somehow rescue him and Toadette. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "What is it now Bowser?" Toad yelled. But when the door opened, Toads anger turned to excitement as it was none other then his beloved mother, Princess Peach. "PEACH!" Toad cried as he ran towards her and then jumped up to hug his mother. "Oh Toad, Im so glad you;re ok!" said Peach, overjoyed to see that her baby boy was still ok. "Toadette, are you ok?" "Yes Princess, I am. Toad and I are really happy to just get out of here." she said. "Well then lets go" said Peach.

Back at the castle, Peach apologized to the two about leaving them alone while she was at Baseball Island. "From now on, when Im out and Bowser is nearby, you two are hiding in the basement of the castle." she said. "Works for us!" said Toad and Toadette, as the two gave eachother a kiss, and then Toad jumped up to Peach to give his mother a kiss. Back at Bowser Castle ballpark, Bowser went to check on his prisoners, only to find they were not there. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!?" he screamed as he realized they escaped.

THE END


End file.
